


Reckless

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [9]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/M, Public Masturbation, Teasing, Vaginal, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Bucky always gets ideas on what would be adventurous for you two, but this time he might have gone too far.





	Reckless

Bucky always got ideas.

It was his idea to go cliff diving.

His idea to go to St. Lucia for just the weekend.

When you guys decided to drive half a day to the Midwest to go to a renaissance faire? That was Bucky.

And his ideas for in the bedroom were equally fun and exciting: bondage, temperature play, floggers, handcuffs. You never had a dull moment and you trusted him completely until he offered to use a plug on you.

"You know butt stuff is a yellow limit for me," you stated cautiously, holding the black silicone plug. It was small, not as bulbous as the ones you've seen in the pornos you and Bucky watched. 

"That's why I got you this one. Its light, petite, good for beginners. It's just slightly bigger than my thumb, and you take that eagerly."

You felt heat creep up your neck to you cheeks as you looked at the plug, sighing in resignation. "Fine," you added, "but I'm gonna put it in." You couldn't help but smirk at the frown he gave you, but there was a look in his eyes that made you slightly worry.

Once you went to the bathroom and nestled the plug in, you emerged with pink cheeks and a sheepish look. 

"You okay, doll?" Bucky asked softly, the corner of his mouth twitching. 

"Yeah, it feels...different to walk around with something there. Definitely different than during sex. So," you trailed off.

"Oh!" Bucky went to the dresser and pulled out your lush toy and you couldn't help but smile. You did love when you had the toy nestled in your core and he controlled it while you both were out. You took the pink toy and slipped your hand under your skirt, slipping it in smoothly.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head and hooked his arm, you taking it to leave. As you settled yourself in the passenger seat, you felt a low hum and knew he just started the play. He drove for a while, adjusting the intensity and speed every few blocks before you noticed you were on a familiar street.

"Where are we?" you breathed, fingers gripping the door handle as the vibrations moved through your walls and with the plug there it felt more intense than usual. 

"I forgot I told the team I was gonna introduce you tonight," he replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder.

You looked at him, slacked jawed and wide eyes. "Forgot, my ass," you panted, the waves tightening the coil in you. He just gave you a smile and turned the toy down to that light hum that could get you off quickly.

"A promise is a promise."

"You better play nice."

"Hard to know what I'll do when my hand is in my pocket and thumb on the screen without looking."

"Bucky," you moaned.

"Say my name like that again, I'll have to turn it on high while you're shaking Tony's hand." He chuckled as you tried to growl, but giving a guttural moan instead.

He turned the toy off when you got to the compound and escorted you inside, his hand in his pocket. You were nervous already meeting his friends but to know he could turn the toy on made you even more on edge. Just as you walked through some double doors you felt the familiar hum again. You gave your boyfriend the side eye just as several people came into view. 

Introductions would have been fine if Bucky didn't take that damn phone out and messed around a bit, making you wait for him to turn the vibrations up, but you gasped silently when you felt the plug start to buzz in tandem of the pink toy you clenched.

You slightly squeezed Clint's hand when you got introduced and almost stumbled after letting go of Tony's. You could barely answer any questions, humming to some and nodding to others. When you were ready to tell Bucky you're ready to go, Tony interrupted.

"You two are staying for dinner." It wasn't a question at all.

"Sure we are," Bucky replied, giving you a smile.

You stomach twisted at the thought of sitting with the two toys buzzing inside you trying to be polite. You made a mental note to get back at your man later. You might need to ask Natasha for some help, or Sam, as those were the two that Bucky complained about the most. But you had to make it through dinner first.


End file.
